


Silly, fluffy, sexy

by Sarandom_8



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, prima prova con la buddie
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarandom_8/pseuds/Sarandom_8
Summary: Raccolta di momenti e headcanon sulla Buddie, non hanno cronologia, come li immagino cerco di scriverli e spero di riuscire a crearne molte. Ossessione numero 1 di questo periodo.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Kudos: 5





	1. BDay Present

Casa di Athena era ormai la meta scelta per le feste dove tutti si riunivano e con la cucina di Bobby, la preferita di tutti. Questa volta nessuno conosceva il motivo dell'invito, solo Bobby ne era al corrente e non si era fatto scappare nulla - neanche la signora Nash era riuscita a farsi svelare l'annuncio. Erano tutti a divertirsi con la musica tra banchetto in gruppetti sparsi a parlare, tra chi si conosceva già e nuovi volti. Come altro solito, Buck era il prescelto per l'animazione dei bambini, non c'era neanche bisogno di chiederlo, si buttava nella mischia e giocava con tutti.

Eddie stava parlando con una nuova recluta di Athena accanto alla portafinestra quando la sua vista intercettò un Buck con due piatti contenenti fette di torta.

<No, no, no> si avvicinò prima che potesse dare un piatto a Chris <E' il secondo questo, sta apposto.>

<Papà è proprio un guasta feste> fece Buck a Chris scherzando e sollevando il suo piatto.

<Certo, come no, poi ti impegnerai tu a farlo dormire.>

<Voglio la torta.>

Buck sorrise ghignando ed Eddie li guardò per niente divertito <Puoi avere due cake pop e basta zucchero per oggi.> disse mostrando per bene il numero con le dita.

<Okay.> Chris sorrise ad entrambi e il padre gli strofinò i capelli tornando alla conversazione che stava avendo con la donna.

Buck offrì i piatti ad altre persone e portò a Chris la sua ultima dose eccitante.

<Non avevo capito foste insieme.> disse lei, Eddie, che stava ancora osservando i due per vedere se avesse dovuto rimproverare entrambi si girò di scatto <Cosa?>

<E' Buck, giusto? Athena ci ha presentati, è simpatico e ci sa fare con i bambini. Siete una bella coppia.>

Eddie rimase di sasso, le parole gli morirono in gola e sorrise per mascherarsi mentre cercava di spiegarselo furono interrotti dal rumore di un cucchiaino su un bicchiere. Maddie e Chimney si trovavano sulle scale dell'entrata, Han la abbracciava dietro i fianchi. <Adesso vi sveleremo come mai vi abbiamo riuniti tutti qui.>

<Volevamo dirvelo nel posto in cui...tecnicamente, ce ne siamo accorti.> continuò Maddie.

Si guardarono, tutti gli altri erano trepidanti di sapere.

<Siamo in attesa!> urlarono all'unisono.

Grida di apprezzamento arrivarono soprattutto dalla parte dedicata ai bimbi dove Buck era con le braccia rivolte al cielo, <Diventerò zio!> si abbassò per dare un bacio sulla guancia a Chris<Diventerò zio!>

Al quale il piccolo Diaz rispose con <Zio Buck!>

Buck sorrise, il viso illuminato di gioia che riservava a momenti speciali e, con le sue grandi falcate, raggiunse sua sorella in un baleno, la abbracciò e poi estese un braccio per includere Chim.

Eddie si fece strada per complimentarsi con il collega e la maggiore dei Buckley. 

-

<Cosa sta accadendo esattamente lì?> chiese Athena dal suo posto accanto a Bobby alla tavolata della caserma, il pranzo era finito e mancavano i piatti da pulire ma si erano presi una piccola pausa. Era giorno di riposo per lei e aveva portato delle ciambelle per risollevare la giornata, quel mattino avevano ricevuto chiamate piuttosto pesanti e Bobby le era sembrato giù di corda per telefono.  Hen era in piedi a mangiare una macedonia e stava guardando nella sua stessa direzione, Bobby seguì i loro sguardi e trovò Eddie all'altro capotavola che parlava animatamente con Buck seduto alla sua destra. Ridevano e si bisbigliavano cose, al tavolo con loro c'era  soltanto un altro collega occupato al telefono.

Chim passò dietro ai due per spiare la conversazione, li stava osservando da giorni ormai ed erano uno degli argomenti che affrontava ogni tanto con Maddie.

<Quel bambino ogni tanto mi spaventa, è il più intelligente che io abbia mai incontrato> disse Eddie.

<Non è che tu sia una cima, io e Chris ci intendiamo.>

<Stai dicendo che pensi di essere più intelligente di me.>

<So di esserlo. Facciamo così, tu, io e Chris domani sera giocheremo a quel gioco con i quiz, così sapremo la verità.>

<Ti straccerà. E tu non sai perdere.> gli rispose puntandogli il dito contro.

<Vedremo.> si stirò le dita Buck.

A quel punto Han arrivò da Bobby, Athena e Hen con l'ultimo pezzetto di ciambella tra le dita.

<Quindi? Che hai sentito?> chiese Wilson.

Masticò la ciambella <Stanno parlando di Chris.>

<Ah ah.> sorrise Athena con una mano sotto il mento continuando ad osservarli mentre si avvicinavano sempre di più per parlare, adesso Eddie gli stava mostrando qualcosa sul cellulare.

Buck disse qualcosa e lui roteò gli occhi poi si bloccò sorpreso vedendoli, si voltò leggermente per controllare cosa gli altri stessero guardando e dietro di lui non c'era  nessuno.< Qualcosa non va> chiese e a quel punto Buck, alzò gli occhi dal telefono, guardò lui e seguendo il suo sguardo, trovò quattro paia di occhi seri e maliziosi, quelli di Athena, a fissarli.

<Niente.> rispose  Chim .

<Assolutamente nulla.> disse  Hen allontanandosi prendendo una forchettata di macedonia.

Buck ed Eddie scrollarono le spalle. 

-

<Sapevo mi sarei dovuto aspettare questa proposta...ma non così presto.> Buck era seduto al tavolo del soggiorno Diaz, Eddie in cucina a preparare la merenda, il quanto più sana Chris gli concedesse e più facile per lui da mettere insieme, mentre ascoltava  Evan in preda all'ansia per un bambino agli inizi di un viaggio di nove mesi che non era neanche suo  figlio. < Padrino, non avrei mai pensato di riuscire a  diventarlo , sai...con tutta la storia di Doug. Cavolo, è una grande responsabilità.>

Eddi si avvicinò posando due birre appena uscite dal frigo <Ricorda di non essere opprimente, intanto, almeno durante i primi mesi.>

<Come mai?>

<Perché vorranno e dovranno fare i conti loro e non sai quanto possa infastidire qualcuno che ti dice come si cresce il tuo stesso figlio.>

<A te è capitato?> chiese Buck, capendo stesse parlando di cose vissute.

<Un po'.>

<No, io voglio solo esserci se avranno bisogno.>

<E questo si aspetteranno perché sanno chi sei.> gli sorrise genuino Eddie, prese il piatto per Chris e lo portò a tavola. <E' pronto.> disse rivolto al corridoio.

<Arrivo.> rispose una vocina attutita dalla porta chiusa.

<Va tutto bene? Di solito fa i salti di gioia quando arrivo.>

Eddie rise della sua sicurezza e bevve un sorso di birra. 

<Che c'è?>

Eddie sospirò ancora divertito. <E' geloso.> lo guardò.

Buck non capiva.

<Pensa non avrai più tempo per lui dopo che il bambino arriverà.>

Buck restò a bocca  aperta < Cos- no. Non è vero. Te l'ha detto?>

<Sai che è sveglio.>

Chris non era ancora nei paraggi così si alzò e bussò alla sua porta <Hey, campione, posso entrare?>

<Sì.>

Lo vide a terra ad incastrare i Lego, sempre senza creare una forma ma i mattoncini seguivano una linea cromatica precisa. <Hey, papà mi ha detto una cosa.> disse sdraiandosi di pancia arrivando con la testa a livello del viso del bambino, lui lo guardò senza rispondere.

<Il tempo con te non lo porterà via nessuno, ricordalo.>

<Dici davvero?>

<Certo.>

Chris sorrise e Buck si alzò per abbracciarlo, lo portò in soggiorno in braccio fancedolo atterrare sulla sedia davanti alla merenda.

<Non ti libererai di me, e quando il bambino o la bambina arriverà...quando crescerà un po', potrete giocare insieme.>

<Come un fratello maggiore.>

<Esatto. Ne avrà bisogno.>

<Buck.>lo interruppe Eddie.

Buck si voltò verso di lui continuando a sorridere, l'altro lo stava guardando e gli fece segno di raggiungerlo.

<Mh?> fece lui prendendo da un barattolo aperto un cetriolo sottaceto e addentandolo.

<Non fargli credere certe cose.>

<Cosa? Sono serio. Non ho intenzione di dover scegliere con chi passare il tempo e può benissimo andare così.> fece spallucce. <Un fratellone serve a tutti.>

Eddie voltò le spalle all'isola della cucina, così da avere Buck davanti.<Quindi te ne starai qui in giro per un altro po'.> disse con un sorriso sghembo.

Buck lo guardò, improvvisamente allarmato < Perchè tu no?>

Eddie abbassò il viso ridendo e si allontanò, passandogli una mano dietro la schiena <Non andremo da nessuna parte, vero  mijo ?> si sedette al tavolo scompigliando i capelli di Chris, il quale rise <No.>

A Buck tornò il sorriso. 

-

<Allora?> Chim apparve da dietro le sue spalle. Eddie non capì. <Quella bella ragazza che tra parentesi non hai neanche salvato tu, ho sentito che ti ha chiesto il numero.>

<Uh uh.>

<Quindi?>

<Cosa?>

Chim era incredulo <Come cosa? Avete parlato per venti minuti, quando uscite?>

<Conversazione di circostanza... e ho detto no.>

Chim smise di masticare la gomma, ancora più senza parole <Hai detto no. Da quanto ho capito ha buon senso dell'umorismo, una figlia adolescente - quindi perfetta per costruire qualcosa - è molto bella e tu... dici no.>

<Mi stai spiando Chim?>

<Mi sto informando, ci tengo alla mia squadra.> si portò una mano sul cuore.

Eddie tagliò corto <Non era il mio tipo.>

<E qual è il tuo tipo esattamente? Sei già  a quota tre.>

Diaz fece una pausa <Mi tieni il conto?>

<Te l'ho detto, sono premuroso. Cosa stai aspettando, amico?>

Eddie non lo guardò <Non lo so.>

Chim lo studiò poi abbassò lo sguardo, si avvicinò ad Eddie dandogli una pacca sulla spalla <Io penso di saperlo.>

Diaz lo guardò confuso,  Chim lo fissò <Hey, Buckaroo.> poi lo superò salutando Buck e raggiungendo Bobby.

< Chim . Eddie! Che dici può andare bene per Chris? Voglio farmi perdonare.> il ragazzo gli mostrò il cellulare e vide l'immagine di listino di una casetta di gomma bianca che comprendeva un set immenso di pennarelli e musica con lettore bluetooth incorporato.

<Dato che non può andare su una casa sull'albero e so che da voi si usano, ho pensato fosse meglio a terra ma che potesse comunque costruirla da sé e con noi. Che dici?> lo guardò, tra lo scettico e l'eccitato.

Eddie era rimasto senza parole e piano piano ogni tassello stava trovando il proprio posto in ogni cosa vissuta fino a quel giorno. 

<Chris la vuole da quando aveva cinque anni.>

<Oh...è troppo grande adesso...?>

<E' perfetta.>

Bastò per illuminare Buck e sentire un gran calore al petto.


	2. Mattina

**Morning**

Mosse la testa sul cuscino ed il movimento risvegliò il leggero dolore al collo, la smorfia svanì alla vista della chioma bionda sul suo petto. Un braccio di Evan gli passava sullo stomaco, lui gli accarezzò la mascella con il pollice. Il turno del giorno prima lo avevano passato tra diversi incidenti su strada ed avere ventiquattro ore per riposare sembrava il minimo e, per quello che stavano affrontando insieme, perfetto. 

Lo osservò uscire dal sonno, quando Buck alzò lo sguardo, Eddie già sorrideva. 

<Buongiorno.>

Il più giovane sorrise dolcemente ed arrossì. <'Giorno.>

Il moro gli lasciò un bacio tra la fronte ed i capelli, il movimento fece notare il dolore al collo. 

<Puoi usare il bagno per primo solo perché ti sei fatto male al lavoro.>

Eddie rise, si sedette per alzarsi <Dormito bene?> lo guardò. 

<Sì.> gli piaceva avere questa sintonia, ormai affrontavano tutto insieme, niente segreti, non c'era motivo per averne. <Grazie.>

<Quando vuoi.> si diresse al bagno. Buck, che teneva il peso su un gomito, si lasciò cadere all'indietro, chiuse gli occhi e sorrise. Tolse le coperte e scese in cucina per preparare il caffè, in frigo c'erano ancora alcuni dei cornetti fatti in casa da Bobby e li mise nel forno. Quando riempì anche la seconda tazza, due braccia gli circondarono le spalle, sentì un peso sulla destra ed il respiro di Eddie sul collo. 

Sensazioni che non aveva mai provato e sperava potessero far parte di loro ancora a lungo. Evan prese un altro sorso di caffè tenendo una mano sul bancone dell'isola <Giorno libero, che hai intenzione di fare?>

<Chris ha passato mesi in casa, ogni volta che sa di poter andare al parco vuole portare lo skate a fare un giro.> sorrise finendo il cornetto <Vuoi venire?> chiese, senza giri di parole. 

Buck spostò il peso da un piede all'altro, sorrise <Sicuro? Non vuoi andarci piano...con Chris?>

Eddie lo guardò, sorrise abbassando la testa e si alzò <Non ti sei mai fatto problemi, non crearli adesso. Non siamo diversi da prima.>

<Beh, qualcosa di diverso c'è.>

Allargò le braccia <Cosa farai, eviterai di uscire con noi adesso?> gnignò. 

Buck sospirò <La sto prendendo troppo seriamente?> L'altro gli si avvicinò di un passo ancora <Non devi preoccuparti per lui, davvero.>

Buck si accigliò <Lo sa?>

<Parliamo di tutto, ci conosci. E...beh, era già preparato, mettiamola così.> sorrise. 

<È che-> distolse lo sguardo arricciando il naso e si sfregò le mani <nonostante la mia fase 3.0... più matura e consapevole... non riesco a non starti vicino.>

<Aspetta> lo indicò <riformulo io, non riesci a staccarmi le mani di dosso.>

<Volevo renderla romantica ma l'hai rovinata.> prese le tazze per spostarle nel lavello. Risero entrambi per poi andare a vestirsi. 

\-- 

La 118 non ne parlava, osservava restando in silenzio. Continuavano a lavorare come sempre, a preoccuparsi, a rischiare restando sempre in controllo della situazione niente di più niente di meno. Nulla che potesse far scattare Bobby e rendere le cose difficili per tutti da chiamarli nel suo ufficio. Chim e Maddie avevano ormai notato quanto Eddie conoscesse casa di Buck, ogni volta che portavano la bambina dallo zietto, Chris era sempre lì. 

Stessa cosa con Hen quando passava con Denny e Nia a casa Diaz; come si passavano accanto, come entrambi si sfioravano le spalle con tutto il corpo, schiena e fianchi con piccoli gesti delle mani, nel modo in cui si sorridevano provocando sguardi curiosi tra i passanti o a chi dovevano offrire soccorso. Una volta Hen e Chimney stavano aspettando il ritorno di Bobby al camion per delle direttive quando li trovarono a parlare, vicini come al solito. Buck lo stava facendo ridere poi gli abbassò la visiera e finirono per guardarsi intensamente, Eddie si spostò e lentamente lo superò. 

<Per quanto dovremo assistere a queste scene senza ‘sapere’?> domandò lei. 

<Ha detto qualcosa a Maddie ma le ha pregato di non dire niente quindi non so.>

Hen gli restituì uno sguardo scettico. <So quello che vedi anche tu senza commenti degli interessati... quindi.> fece spallucce. 

<Rispetto la privacy, vorrei solo... insomma, siamo una famiglia, dobbiamo sapere. Voglio essere felice per loro.>

<Tecnicamente, puoi esserlo anche così.>

Hen sbuffò <Va bene.>

\-- 

<Io sto in squadra con Buck> disse Chris raggiungendo il tavolino in salotto. 

<Tu stai sempre in squadra con lui.> sottolineò Eddie sedendosi a terra davanti ad Indovina Chi già preparato. 

<Perchè a lui piace vincere.> disse Buck seduto accanto a Chris. 

Eddie rise scuotendo la testa. 

\--

<L'avete trasformata in una partita di scacchi, non è possibile.> Diaz aveva di fronte dieci immagini mentre suo figlio e Buckley solo tre. 

<Dì a tuo padre che ci sottovaluta.> bisbigliò all'orecchio del bambino che rise. 

\-- 

Chris in pigiama era con Buck a scegliere la storia della buonanotte da leggere nel lettone, Eddie li stava aspettando già sdraiato e con gli occhi chiusi, li aprì quando li sentì vicini alla porta <Quante ne avete scelte?> Buck teneva due libri in mano e Chris uno. <Non riuscivo a decidere così lo facciamo insieme.>

<Okay, allora...> Eddie li passò in rassegna, <Questo è da più tempo che non lo leggiamo, non la ricordo.>

<L'ho letto con la mamma quando non eravamo ancora qui.>

Eddie gli accarezzò la testa <Vuoi questo?>

Chris annuì. 

<Sistemiamoci.> Alzò la coperta accoccolandosi con il bambino al centro. 

Eddie aprì la storia ma Chris lo fermò <No, voglio che inizi Buck.> Sorrisero entrambi ed Eddie portò una mano sul viso. Non era una cosa che lo infastidiva, lo divertiva. <Sono molto curioso di sentire le diverse voci, andiamo.> gli passò il libro e Buck si schiarì la gola prendendo quell'incarico molto seriamente. Più che una storia per andare a dormire si trasformò in una gara comica con tanto di dimostrazione scenica, spensero le luci per l'ora tarda a più di metà delle pagine.

<Hey.> fece Buck rima che Eddie potesse spegnere la luce.

<Dimmi.>

Si sistemò meglio sotto le coperte, in modo da guardarlo con la testa sul cuscino, Chris dormiva contro la spalla del padre. <Credo sia arrivato il momento di parlarne con Bobby…?>

<E’ una domanda?> lo osservò cercare la risposta nei suoi tratti anche se parzialmente al buio.

<So che gli altri ne stanno parlando, a Maddie l’ho detto.>

Eddie annuì, <Vuoi farlo per il lavoro o…>

<Per noi. Sono felice...mi va di farlo sapere in giro.> rispose sfoggiando il suo grande sorriso, sapeva fosse una grande debolezza di Diaz.

<Anche io.> si sporse per raggiungere le sue labbra e Buck sospirò nel bacio. <Buona notte...Evan.> sistemò le coperte e chiuse gli occhi sorridendo.

<’Notte...Edmundo.> replicò con una versione esagerata dell’accento di Diaz.


	3. Ferita

I due camion della 118 parcheggiati ai lati della casa, ormai completamente carbonizzata, fornivano riparo agli adolescenti della casa famiglia che avevano soccorso; al centro, più distante, c'era l'ambulanza dove Eddie stava rassicurando una ragazza seduta a terra, la testa si sosteneva sulla portiera. 

<Starai bene, non è grave.> si alzò per controllare se servisse ancora aiuto e si ritrovò Buck, a qualche metro di distanza, ad osservarlo con una ferita sulla fronte. 

<Buck.> gli fece segno di raggiungerlo. 

<Che c'è?>

<La tua faccia.> gli rispose salendo sull'ambulanza e facendolo sedere. Evan ci passò due dita sopra <Ahia.> e le trovò macchiate di sangue <Non lo sentivo.>

<Sulla guancia?> domandò Diaz, mentre imbeveva una garza di disinfettante. 

<Un muro... particolarmente ruvid- ahi.> si dimenò al tocco, Eddie si fermò e lo guardò, <sta' fermo.> ma per renderla più facile, gli tenne lui il viso stabile con una mano a tenergli la mascella. Si occupò dell'escoriazione mentre l'altro spiegava come se l'era procurata, <Tenevano il cane nel seminterrato.> mosse una spalla e una mano dato che gesticolava sempre per raccontare <e non smetteva di abbaiare spaventato dal fumo e dal casco... così, me lo sono tolto.>

Eddie inclinò le labbra contrariato. 

<Lo so, ma dovevo sbrigarmi e... sono finito faccia al muro perché è scoppiato un tubo e il cane mi è andato addosso per scappare via.> Eddie scosse la testa e sospirò dal naso. 

<Lì sotto era tutto piuttosto integro, ho considerato bene.>

<Certo.>

Evan roteò gli occhi cercando di scostare la testa ma Eddie lo tenne saldo spostandosi a guardare il taglio al labbro con del sangue incrostato. Passò la garza e Buck si fece indietro chiudendo gli occhi ed emettendo un sibilo. Eddie sorrise. 

<Fa male.> disse a denti stretti. 

<Così la prossima volta non farai di testa tua... impossibile.> riconsiderò da solo la frase, alzando un sopracciglio. 

Evan gli fece il verso e si limitò a fissare un punto davanti a lui, cioè il collo e la divisa del collega. Poi si accorse della vicinanza, poca, l'altro si era sporto così tanto e gli tamponava la pelle con attenzione; era sua immaginazione o il pollice gli sfregava gentilmente la guancia? 

Decise di spostare lo sguardo un po' più a sinistra e i suoi occhi si soffermarono sulle labbra schiuse di Diaz, non ebbe il coraggio di guardarlo, restò così mentre gli applicò un punto sul taglio. 

<Fatto.> bisbigliò lui, voce troppo più bassa di prima e il sospiro gli finì sulla guancia; stava veramente lottando per restare fermo dov'era. 

Come situazione gli ricordò quel giorno al loft dopo lo tsunami, quando Eddie gli aveva rivolto parole che non aveva mai sentito da nessuno; si fidava di lui. 

Però in quell'occasione si ricordava una bella manciata di centimetri questa era del tutto diversa. E continuava ad esserlo dato che lui era stato ben medicato ma erano ancora fermi così quando successe una cosa: chiuse il contenitore delle bende, togliendo la mano dalla sua guancia e riponendola nell'armadietto dietro di lui. Buck restò immobile a contemplare l'accaduto quando Eddie si schiarì la voce <Vado a controllare se c'è ancora bisogno di aiuto.> così dicendo scese e si allontanò. Buck si girò, gli occhi puntati sulla schiena dell'altro che si dileguava, quella era la parola giusta, sorrise, sollevando un solo lato della bocca perché il labbro tirava e pizzicava. Guardò in basso dove le sue dita si stringevano ancora. 


	4. About Disneyland

**Disneyland**

Bobby stava preparando il pranzo aiutato da Chimney, Hen stava leggendo sul divano e Buck arrivò dalle scale passando dietro ad Eddie intento a leggere qualcosa sul cellulare al tavolo. 

<Disneyland?> domandò dopo aver buttato un'occhiata avvicinandosi. 

<Pensavo a qualcosa di diverso, e più grande del solito, per il compleanno di Chris.> Eddie si voltò e Buck si sedette accanto a lui <Fa dodici anni, è bravo a scuola e al campo estivo...> strinse le spalle <Non credo di riuscire per il pacchetto di una settimana.>

Buck prese il cellulare e scrollò la lista dei prezzi, decisamente alti <Troveremo un modo.> sorrise guardandolo. Eddie si accigliò. 

<Diaz, la tavola.> Disse Bobby dalla sua postazione ai fornelli, così l'altro si alzò e Buck ideò il suo piano. 

\--

<Mi stai chiedendo se puoi usare i tuoi soldi?> domandò scettica Maddie. 

<E' un conto che abbiamo in comune.> allargò le braccia poi le offrì un muffin. 

<Non li tocco da anni, puoi fare quello che vuoi.>

<Neanche per la casa? Potrebbero esserti utili.> chiese curioso. 

<Erano per le emergenze, Buck. Ho un buon lavoro, posso sfruttarlo.>

<Non capisco come facciate a guadagnare più di noi, comunque. Non siete voi che uscite e salvate le persone... di persona.> fece una smorfia amichevole. 

<Grazie per la frecciatina, fratellino. Ma a questo proposito quindi... a cosa ti servono?>

Buck era restìo se dirglielo o meno, sospirò, Maddie aveva già idee sulla loro situazione - non che gli desse fastidio con sua sorella...ma diceva tutto a Howie - 

<Compleanno di Chris.> svelò. 

Maddie sorrise e bevve dalla sua tazza di caffè guardandolo. 

Buck si strinse nelle spalle come a volersi difendere <Eddie non può permettersi di pagare tutto il viaggio a Disneyland e... beh, volevo aiutare.>

<Ciò che fanno gli amici, giusto?> offrì Maddie. 

<Esatto.> la guardò e le puntò un dito contro <ma non dirlo a Chim.>

<labbra sigillate.> Mimò anche la chiusura con pollice ed indice. 

\- -

<Che dici... se faccio tre straordinari e due doppi turni, riesco a coprire quello che resta, no? Però mi servirà un babysitter, quindi prendo il tuo turno e tu vieni qui.> Eddie escogitava il piano ma Evan ascoltava a tratti mentre compilava la richiesta del soggiorno al parco di divertimenti dal suo computer. 

<Potresti. Certo. Va bene.>

<Buck?>

<Mh>

<Mi stai ascoltando?>

<Ah-ah. Babysitter nel fine settimana, è un bell'invito.> confermò. 

<Grazie.> Eddie era sincero e sentì una nota di tristezza, se non sarebbe riuscito nell'intento l'avrebbe presa come sconfitta - non poteva farlo accadere. 

<Figurati, quando vuoi. Andrà bene.>

<Buona notte.>

<'Notte.> Attaccò e portò un lato del cellulare sulle labbra, cliccò invio. 

\- -

Una settimana al compleanno e giorno della paga, Eddie leggeva la lettera e non voleva capirne il senso <Centotrenta dollari in meno del solito?>

<Statali, possono farne a meno.> rispose Hen sventolando la sua lettera. 

Chim sbuffò <Potrei ricavare più soldi scommettendo sulle volte in cui capita.>

<Mi toccava arruolarmi di nuovo.>

<Non dirlo neanche per scherzo.> replicò Buck mettendo via entrambe le loro lettere. <Stasera, tu e Chris a casa mia e non voglio sentire 'ma'. Devi dormire e io devo battere Chris alla play.>

\- -

Avevano finito di lavare i piatti della cena, Eddie era tornato a fare i conti attaccato al cellulare e Buck stava decidendo il modo giusto per dirglielo, si affacciò per vedere Chris sistemare il gioco alla tele <Arrivo.> lo avvertì. 

<Hey...devo dirti una cosa.> iniziò. 

< Aspetta, restano...centocinquanta. Non sono tanti, ma servono per->

<Eddie.>

<Se chiedo a tìa probabile possa accettare.> confabulò con sé stesso. 

<Ci ho pensato io> disse tutto d'un fiato. 

Eddie si bloccò alzando uno sguardo strano verso di lui <Cosa?>

Prese una busta da lettere da un cassetto nell'isola e gliela allungò. Eddie posò il cellulare accanto al lavandino e la aprì, conteneva tre biglietti, degli itinerari e bonus per il parco. Non disse una parola mentre leggeva ogni cosa. 

<Lo so che volevi farlo tu, ma... non mi piace quando ti fai in quattro e ti esaurisci. Volevo darti una mano.>

<Non sei tenuto a farlo.> rispose in tono glaciale. 

<So anche questo. So anche che non vorresti accettarli ma manca poco e non potresti ridarmeli.>

Eddie sospirò con rabbia, voltandosi e sbattendo la mano con la lettera sul lavandino, chiuse gli occhi. 

<Buck?> Chris lo chiamò dal divano. Si affacciò di nuovo dall'angolo sorridendo, <dammi un altro minuto, devo prepararmi per stracciarti.>

<Non vincerai mai contro di me.> rispose il bambino voltandosi verso la tv. 

Buck tornò alla discussione restando, adesso, davanti a lui. 

<Non volevo sorpassarti, volevo aiutarti e avevo da fare anche io un regalo, no? Puoi- puoi ridarmi la quota del biglietto di Chris, della sua stanza in albergo e qualche bonus. Che dici?>

Eddie abbassò la testa, le braccia ancora tese ai lati sul bancone. 

<Avrei dovuto dirtelo prima, lo so ma... era una sorpresa e sai che adoro le sorprese.> restò con le braccia allargate ma Eddie ancora non rispondeva, le unì lentamente con un pugno <Sono impulsivo... e ci tengo... dai, ti devo un favore, che dici?>

Eddie non voleva ridere ma il suo corpo si scosse comunque. 

Buck rise <E' durata meno nel previsto.>

<Quindi lo sapevi mi avresti fatto arrabbiare.> sollevò il mento. 

<Soprattutto su questo, sì. Ma ho voluto rischiare> il suo intero sorriso aperto fece sciogliere la rigidità dei suoi nervi. Sospirò incrociando le braccia <Ti sei anche autoinvitato.> lo guardò sollevando le sopracciglia. 

<Adoro anche io Disneyland.> disse ovvio. 

Questo lo fece ridere e roteare gli occhi <Va bene, a due condizioni.> lo indicò <Prima, la prossima volta lo facciamo insieme. Seconda, riceverai la mia quota.>

<Affare fatto.> disse contento unendo le mani. 

Eddie richiuse la busta ridandogliela. 

<No, dagliela tu.> bloccò il gesto a metà, sorridendo. 

Eddie annuì e lo abbracciò <Grazie.> Buck sorrise e ricambiò; durò più del solito e avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che quella sensazione non era la migliore che avesse mai sperimentato. 

<Adesso devo battere tuo figlio, a dopo.> sciolse l'abbraccio lasciandolo ridere mentre si avvicinava ad un Chris sorridente ed impaziente. 

<Spero le tue mosse non siano altrettanto lente quanto te.> esordì il quasi dodicenne mettendo subito play. 

<Vedi che sei sleale!> disse Buck sedendosi e prendendo il joystick. 

<Perdente.>

<Cos-Ah, sì? Preparati alla guerra.>

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I TRIED, I'M TRYING.  
> What's funny: in realtà, guardando la S4, Chim è quello meno impegnato ad osservare i due, in quanti siamo TeamDelleScommesse con Hen, Bobby e Athena?


End file.
